


I Hate You

by reyloisrealo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Crush, agents AU, i just wrote this because, idk - Freeform, is it cute, stupid fluff, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisrealo/pseuds/reyloisrealo
Summary: Ben has been in love with Rey for two years and so when she storms into his office he finally decides he can't keep it in any longer.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and so yeah here it is :)

Ben wasn’t sure when he’d first fallen in love with Rey Niima, maybe it was the day she walked into the office and declared that she was the new talent agent, or maybe it was a week later when she dumped hot coffee on him for calling her ‘Sunshine’. Maybe it was just yesterday when she wore dangerously high heels and stumbled into his chest. He desperately hoped she couldn’t feel his heart hammering against her. And if she could, she very much ignored it.

But it didn’t matter when he’d fallen in love with her, it was the fact that he was head-over-heels for that was the issue. Because Rey could not feel further from love for him. She made that very clear.

And so he pretended to hate her guts too. It was extremely fun, sometimes he would rile her up just to see how much she would take before giving him a black eye. Didn’t take much, it turned out. The amount of times Rey had kicked Ben in the balls made sure that he would never be able to have children and his nose was now permanently slightly crooked from when she broke it.

And he was so fucking in love with her for it.

Sure, he knew he had no chance, it took him six months of shameless flirting to realise that a girl like her would never go for a dickhead like him. It also probably didn’t help that Ben’s version of flirting meant insulting her and stealing her pens.  

So for the past two years Ben Solo came into work, admired Rey from afar and stayed out of her way. She was happier that way, he noticed- her breath became steadier and she was less shaky when he wasn’t nearby, and when she was happy; he was happy.

Until this morning. He arrived early every morning to avoid having to see Rey on the walk to his office so he was incredibly surprised when he turned the corner to his office and saw her stood waiting outside. She was wearing a _very_ tight pencil skirt and a far too sheer blouse.

“You!” She jabbed her finger on his chest and he could already tell an angry rant was coming, he couldn’t wait. “Do you mind telling me what the _fuck_ your client is doing meddling with mine?” He had no idea what she meant, he simply ignored her as he unlocked his office door and sat down in his seat.

“I have no idea what you mean, Sunshine.” He smiled at her and her eyebrows knitted in a scowl. She slammed the door shut behind her.

“This,” she pushed a magazine over to him, “I know what the fuck you’re up to.” He glanced down at the magazine cover to see his client, Poe Dameron kissing her client, Finn Trooper. The obnoxious red font blared out at him, ‘ _DAMERON CONVINCES BOYFRIEND TO QUIT ACTING?’_ He looked back up to see Rey glaring daggers at him. She was so cute when she was angry.

“ _Sunshine_ ,” she frowned at his use of the word, “I really have no clue what you’re on about.”

“Don’t lie to me! You’re getting Dameron to use Finn and get him to quit just to put me behind!” He snorted at her accusation. Like he would ever do that to her. If she asked him to rip his heart out and throw it away, he would without a second thought.

“Miss Niima, I wouldn’t do anything like that and I’m offended that you’d even suggest something so ludicrous.” He wasn’t actually offended, in fact he was hiding back a smirk, like Rey could ever offend him.

She leant over his desk and her blouse drooped revealing a lacy bra and a peak of cleavage, Oh fuck.

“Bullshit! You’re getting Finn to quit so Poe can swoop in and steal all his offers! You despicable-“

“Miss Niima.”

“Irredeemable, pompous-“

“Miss Niima,” She kept tossing insults at him, her face heating up more and more as she cursed him out and Ben had never found her so hot.

“Complete arse of a man-“

“Rey!” He finally interrupted by grabbing her arm and she froze under his touch. He swore he saw electricity spark between them. Her breathing instantly became ragged. Fuck, he was so in love.

“Poe’s quitting too.” He told her as she pulled back and he instantly missed her warmth from under his hand.

“W-what?” her face fell into confusion.

“Poe is also quitting. He’s publicly announcing it in a week.” He stood and walked around the table to her where she avoided his gaze burning on her.

“But I thought that-“ Her cheeks flamed up and Ben instinctively wanted to reach out and graze them but held himself back. But he did something that surprised him: he took another step towards her. Her breath became more ragged.

“Did you ever stop to consider, sunshine, that maybe they’re in love?” he’d been walking toward her the whole time and only realised when she backed against a wall that he’d done so.

_Stop it now_ , he thought to himself, _what the hell are you doing?_ But he didn’t stop. He placed an arm by her shoulder and she almost didn’t breathe. She glanced for a second at his lips and his heart exploded in his chest. Did she, could she? No, he was probably imagining it.

He should pull back, he knew. He was making her uncomfortable, he could tell by the way her bottom lip quivered slightly and she shivered as he breathed down on her. _Pull back before you ruin this forever_. But then again, she hadn’t yet told him to pull back. Maybe this could happen, and if not, he knew he’d regret it forever if he didn’t at least try. He was in love and fuck it if he couldn’t act on it at least once.

“Have you ever been in love Rey?” It came out shaky and broken as his breathing began to match hers. He ducked his head down to meet her eye level, their breaths fanned each other’s lips.

“I have,” he continued as she gazed up at him. “For a very long time.”

She shook her head gently, almost non-existent and he brought his mouth closer to ask her again.

“Are you sure?” He whispered against her ear.

“Mm-hm.” She squeaked at him with her eyes never leaving his.

So that was it. He knew for sure now that his feelings weren’t reciprocated.

“Alright.” He pulled back and tried his hardest to mask his disappointment. “If that was all, Miss Niima?” That was all, he knew. She’d avoid him forever now, probably report him to HR or even to Leia. It was probably for the best. For her.

He turned back to her to offer a weak smile and was about to open the door for her when the unexpected happened.

She flung her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Well that was unexpected. Her lips tasted of cherry and he gladly indulged in the flavour as she pulled his hair. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned loudly into his mouth. Was this happening? This was happening. Holy fucking shit.

His hand found her waist and he clutched tightly on it, never wanting to let go. She hiked her leg up and hitched it around his waist, tugging him infinitely closer to her; flush against her small body. Holy motherfucking shit.

They pulled apart slightly for air and he grinned out of breath.

“Are you really sure?” He chuckled as he ran the pad of his thumb against her swollen lips.

“I hate you.” She growled pulling his mouth back against hers.

“I’m in love with you.” He retorted into her mouth as she pulled him into another kiss. His hands remained firmly on her waist as he still couldn’t truly factor that this was happening. But Rey had other plans; she grabbed one of his hands and moved it higher up to where he could just feel the lace of her bra and the other hand down to her ass where he lifted her up slightly and she squeaked in response. His mouth fell to her neck where he kissed and sucked sloppy marks all over it, leaving them to blossom in proof that this was actually real. She let out a strangled moan as he licked over where he’d just created a mark and he grinned against where her neck met her collarbone.

They stayed like that for what seemed forever; her hoisted up against the wall as he kissed every bare patch of skin on her he could find. Her moaning slowly turned to groaning and he could tell she was getting frustrated with his teasing pecks and nibbles along her jawline. She tugged at his hair and forced his lips back onto hers. The kissing became aggressive and she hissed slightly into his mouth as she bit hard on his lip. He wasn’t sure why, but that turned him on _a lot_. He started unbuttoning her blouse and kissing further down her chest. She moaned his name in a high, needy voice and he was sure he could die happy then and there.

“Ben, I need you to- HOLY SHIT!” The pair pulled apart suddenly and he lowered Rey back on the ground. They turned to meet his mother’s eyes and he was ready for a hell of punishment as she stood stony still. It was only then that Ben noticed that several people had gathered outside the door to see what their boss had yelled at. Oh fuck. He glanced back down to Rey who was buttoning her blouse back up and attempting to hide her swollen lips and splotched neck.

They were so fucking dead.

Leia finally moved, and he expected a swift smack up the head but instead, she jumped slightly and grinned.

“Finally!” Rey and Ben stood dumbstruck with their red cheeks and messy hair as more and more people in the corridor started to cheer.

“I won!” She yelled and ran out of his office and into the hall cheering with everyone else. “Pay up Tico, and you Hux!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Poe and Finn walk into the office of adults all exchanging money with each other, slightly confused, and their eyes landed on him and Rey. Poe joined in on the cheers while Finn groaned and pressed a stack of notes into his boyfriend’s hand.


End file.
